El Milagro de Sweet Juliet
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Ser el Niño Que Vivió siempre ha significado aventura, y no importa que tan tranquilo quiera estar, las aventuras siempre me llegan. Pero esta vez aprendí que si son con ella, vale la pena vivirlas.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos de J.K.R y yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis más bajos deseos.

Disclaimer 2: Este fic participa en el concurso " _Mi Pareja Especial_ " celebrado por los Amortentia Awards.

Ahora sin más, aquí les dejo la historia:

 **El Milagro de Sweet Juliet**

…

El frío que hacía era imposible de mermar. Había copos de nieve por todos lados, el piso estaba resbaloso y si no andabas con el suficiente cuidado podías estar seguro de que ibas a caerte y romperte un par de huesos. Este invierno había azotado Londres sin piedad, arrastrando a todos con su frialdad a estar encerrados en sus hogares y salir solo a hacer lo justo y necesario. Pero, yo soy el Niño que Vivió y si Voldemort no pudo conmigo, una tormenta de nieve –por más fuerte que sea – no lo va a hacer.

Estaba de camino a un parque que estaba cerca de Grimmauld Place; quería sentarme un rato al aire libre y desconectar mi mente por un momento. Era el primer invierno después de la guerra y las cosas no estaban muy bien. Cada día había mortífagos nuevos por juzgar, cuerpos o varitas que reconocer; y todo eso era demasiado para mí solo. Ron y Hermione habían decidido regresar al colegio – Ron intentando convencer a Hermione de regresar con él – pero yo me había negado a regresar al lugar que vio morir a tantas personas queridas, que había visto tantas barbaridades. También me había negado a ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, ya había tenido suficiente de magos oscuros para toda la vida; que otro se encargara de eso si quería. Así que mis días se habían convertido en una asquerosa rutina. Iba de casa al Ministerio y del Ministerio a casa, siempre con lo mismo: palabras de odio y desprecio de parte de los mortífagos, miradas de pena de parte de los que me conocían y miradas de admiración de parte de aquellos que no conocían realmente toda la mierda que había pasado con solo 17 años de edad.

Los únicos momentos que tenía para respirar y sentirme como un adolescente relativamente normal eran estos en los que escapaba al parque. Me gustaba sentarme en algún banco y simplemente estar. Sin pensar en que mañana habría alguien nuevo a quien condenar o alguna nueva despedida que planificar. Podría estar en La Madriguera, sintiendo el amor y calor de una familia, pero sé que no sería así. No desde que George perdió a su gemelo y Ginny y yo dejamos de estar juntos porque ella descubrió que _fuiste mi amor de la infancia, pero ya somos cualquier cosa menos niños._ Realmente no me molestó ni me dolió como debería ser cuando se supone que estás enamorado, pero supongo que mi relación con ella era parte de esa asquerosa rutina que tanto detesto, pero que a la vez estoy tan acostumbrado. Ella también regresó a Hogwarts junto a Neville y Luna, y a veces nos carteamos hablando de nuestras vidas. Lo último que supe es que está saliendo con un Slytherin, un tal Blaise Zabini, y que su hermano casi infarta antes de aceptar que el chico era un buen tipo. Yo, sin embargo, no tengo mucho que contar, así que me limito a felicitarla por las cosas buenas y apoyarla en las que no lo son tanto.

El parque al que siempre vengo me gusta porque solo tiene un par de bancas y lo demás es todo vegetación. Muchos árboles, musgos y muchas, muchas flores. Mis favoritas son las sweett juliet, que congeladas y creciendo imponentes desde la tierra son una hermosa visión. Parecen de película. La escenografía perfecta para una escena romántica o una noticia inesperada. Pero aquí nunca pasa nada. Nunca he visto a nadie y me gusta eso, porque puedo estar solo con mis pensamientos y conmigo mismo.

Y no hay cosa que desee más hoy que estar solo. Fue un día particularmente difícil. Narcissa Malfoy se suicidó después de pasar meses en depresión por la condena de su esposo. Draco está destruido y aunque nunca fuimos amigos en la escuela – más bien lo veía como mi enemigo – fui y le ofrecí un abrazo. Porque sé lo que es perder a tus padres en una guerra en la que no te quieres ver envuelto. Porque somos demasiado jóvenes para pasar por esto. Y porque estoy seguro de que ambos preferíamos quedarnos con nuestras riñas infantiles antes de enfrentarnos a lo que hemos tenido que enfrentarnos. Sus amigos estaban allí apoyándolo y conmigo fue Hermione, que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y más afectada de lo que se esperaría se le lanzó en el cuello a Draco y le susurró palabras reconfortantes mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Así que ese era mi plan: sentarme en una banca, conjurar alguna música suave con mi varita y perderme en los pocos pensamientos felices que tengo. Pero nada sale como lo que planifico, porque vamos, tengo una suerte de los mil demonios. Por eso, tan pronto cruce el portón que me daba acceso a mi lugar feliz un aura oscura me envolvió. No se sentía como si hubieran conjurado allí magia oscura, pero si podía sentir la magia de alguien más. Débil, pero allí estaba. No se veía nadie, pero por precaución saqué mi varita del bolsillo de mi abrigo y caminé por el camino de piedra cautelosamente. Nada. Si no fuera por ese pequeño rastro de magia que siento podría decir que estoy solo aquí. Entonces llegué al centro del parque, y la escena que vi me dejó sin aliento.

Desde fuera parecía una escena hermosamente trágica; para mí…no puedo expresar que era para mí. Han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que vi un cuerpo sangrante y agonizante frente a mí. Mucho tiempo desde que la vida de alguien se me escurría entre los dedos. Pensé que era una pesadilla, que el suicidio de Narcissa me había impactado más de lo que debería, pero cuando me acerqué al cuerpo y sentí la sangre todavía tibia saliendo de sus costados me di cuenta de que era real. Pansy Parkinson agonizaba frente a mí. Con su corto cabello negro lleno de hojas y suciedad, con un elegante vestido negro hasta las rodillas y sin zapatos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Su cuerpo no parecía haber perdido la temperatura, así que posiblemente la dejaron aquí hace muy poco. ¿Por qué en un parque muggle? Parkinson era una bruja orgullosamente sangre pura, no había razón para que la atacaran y la dejaran en un parque muggle, sin mencionar que es el parque al que yo siempre vengo.

Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que si no hacía algo pronto perdería tanta sangre que no podría ser salvada, y si no lo hacía la pérdida de sangre lo haría el frío. Me arrodillé junto a su cuerpo y tomé su pequeña mano entre la mía. Pensé rápidamente a donde la podía llevar. San Mungo quedó descartado, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Draco era su amigo, o algo parecido, pero estaba de luto por lo de su madre así que sería estúpidamente insensible de mi parte llevarla con él. Entonces me decidí, apretando su mano entre la mía y mentalizando el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place nos desaparecimos, dejando el frío ambiente atrás. Cuando nuestros cuerpos tocaron tierra firme de nuevo, el olor dulzón del chocolate caliente inundó mi nariz. Kreacher debió haber preparado para cuando yo llegara.

— ¡Kreacher! – y en menos de dos segundos el viejo elfo doméstico estaba frente a mí.

— ¿El amo llamó a Kreacher? – dijo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

— Kreacher, necesito que lleves a la Srta. Parkinson a una habitación y realices todos los procesos de curación que conozcas mientras yo llamo a Hermione por la red flú. – hasta ese momento el elfo no se había dado cuenta de que había una tercera persona en la habitación, pero cuando la vio y vio el estado en el que se encontraba, chascó los dedos y la levitó escaleras arriba.

Corrí hasta la sala de la casa y lanzando los polvos flú en la chimenea encendida grité _La Madriguera._ Cuando mi cabeza salió al otro lado lo único que podía ver eran montones de puntos pelirrojos que se movían por toda la sala; algunos cantando villancicos y otros hablando en voz demasiado alta.

— ¿Harry? – esa era Ginny. Cuando enfoqué la mirada me di cuenta de que la chica me miraba desde el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, a su lado estaba el que creo es Blaise Zabini.

— Hermione. ¿Dónde está Hermione? – fue lo único que fui capaz de responder. Pero no fue Ginny quien me contestó, tampoco ningún Weasley; fue Zabini.

— Cuando me fui de casa de Draco, hace una hora, ella estaba con él. No quedaba nadie más en la casa. – esto último lo dijo como queriendo provocar a Ron, que cuando lo escuchó se puso más rojo que la luz de un semáforo.

— Gracias. – respondí, y así como llegué me fui.

Bien, quizá mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Si Hermione estaba con Malfoy solo tendría que dar la noticia una vez. Además, Malfoy era bueno en pociones. Como una exhalación grité la dirección de la Mansión Malfoy a la vez que volvía a sumergirme en las llamas. Contrario a lo que pasó en La Madriguera, la Mansión Malfoy estaba en completo silencio. Podría decirse que estaba vacía, pero si te fijabas bien podías ver dos cuerpos profundamente dormidos durmiendo abrazados sobre un sofá. No tenía que sumar dos más dos para saber quiénes eran. No me sorprendía, la verdad. Hermione había estado muy rara desde que comenzó el colegio.

— Hermione. – susurré lo suficientemente alto, sin embargo, ella ni se inmutó. – Hermione. – intenté esta vez más alto. Ella no se despertó, pero Draco sí que lo hizo y en poco más de lo que se dice Quidditch tenía la varita del chico apuntándome.

— ¿Potter? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido.

— Necesito a Hermione, ahora. A ti también. – ante la cara de confusión que el chico me dedicó, grité — ¡PARKINSON ESTÁ MURIENDO EN MI CASA, MALFOY! DISCULPA SI NO QUIERO DETENERME A DAR EXPLICACIONES Y TOMAR EL TÉ. – mi grito debió despertar a Hermione y la información debió sacar de su trance a Draco porque en menos de diez minutos los tres estábamos subiendo las escaleras de Grimmauld Place.

La casa nunca me había parecido tan grande y las escaleras tan largas. ¿A qué cuarto la llevó Kreacher que no la puedo encontrar? Después de lo que me parecieron horas dimos con ellos en el segundo piso, tercera puerta la izquierda.

Cerrada. La jodida puerta estaba cerrada. Comencé a golpearla con desesperación mientras Hermione se comía las uñas de la ansiedad y Malfoy me fulminaba con la mirada. Joder, joder y más joder. ¿Y si habíamos llegado muy tarde? ¿Por qué Kreacher no abría la maldita puerta? ¿Por qué no se escuchaba nada? Joder, joder, joder. No quería que nadie más muriera. No importa que esa persona fuera Pansy – quise entregarte a Voldemort – Parkinson. No lo soportaría. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar mi varita y derribar la puerta con un bombarda, la chillona voz de mi elfo retumbó por el pasillo.

— La señorita necesita descansar. – fue todo lo que dijo. Yo le miré y luego miré a Hermione y Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo está? – fue todo lo que preguntó Malfoy. El elfo arrugó su pequeña cara antes de responder.

— Débil, pero estable. Me costó mucho detener el sangrado, pero finalmente pude hacerlo. La magia de los elfos es superior a la de los magos cuando se trata de sanación. – dijo con notable orgullo.

— ¿Podemos verla? – preguntó Malfoy nuevamente. El elfo lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

— No. – fue su escueta respuesta. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como el ojo de Malfoy temblaba y a Hermione tomarlo de la mano.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunté yo.

— La despertaran, y la señorita necesita ponerse fuerte. – gruñó Kreacher. – Les prepararé una habitación al Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Granger para que puedan dormir. Amo, su habitación está tan lista como siempre. Para mañana a la hora del almuerzo la señorita debería estar despierta. Les avisaré. – y con un chasquido el pequeño y viejo elfo desapareció.

La situación era incómoda. Con el calor del momento en la Mansión Malfoy no me detuve a pensar que mi mejor amiga estaba con Malfoy. _Un Malfoy y una hija de muggles._ ¿Qué más iba a pasar hoy? ¿Voldemort iba a revivir bailando en tanga? Los tres nos miramos sin saber que decir, hasta que Hermione tomó la palabra.

— Harry… — susurró. Yo sacudí la cabeza y me estiré en mi lugar.

— Ahora no, Hermione. Pero solo por si necesitas escucharlo: lo acepto. Malfoy no es el mismo imbécil que era hace un año, tú tampoco eres la misma. No puedo decirte a quién amar y si él te hace feliz, yo no seré la persona que se interponga en esa felicidad. Mereces serlo. _Todos lo merecemos._ – le dije mirando también a Malfoy. Él solo me respondió con una inclinación de cabeza que yo respondí. – Buenas noches.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me recosté sobre la puerta cerrada y suspiré. Mi tarde había sido todo lo contrario a lo que había planificado. Había sido el héroe, otra vez, y ni siquiera estaba al cien por ciento seguro de lo que había pasado.

Pansy Parkinson; la chica no había sido procesada por sus actos en la guerra pues lo más malo que había hecho había sido el querer entregarme, y tampoco fue que hizo algo para hacerlo. Solo dijo lo que posiblemente muchos pensaban, pero nadie se atrevió a decir. Según supe regresó al colegio, aunque siempre se le veía sola y taciturna según Ginny. Extrañando a alguien, según Luna. ¿Qué habría pasado para terminar como la había encontrado? ¿Qué hizo? Aun toda cubierta de sangre y agonizando, con el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje hecho un desastre la chica era hermosa. En medio del charco de sangre donde la encontré, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sacudí la cabeza, si quería respuestas tendría que esperar a mañana cuando ella estuviera despierta. Ahora estoy muy cansado como para pensar coherentemente. Me di un largo baño de agua caliente, y solo cuando estaba allí me di cuenta de que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. La sola visión del líquido rojo me trajo recuerdos, recuerdos que me hicieron llorar hasta que ya no quedaron más lágrimas y el cansancio era demasiado. Me quedé dormido con el recuerdo del diminuto cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson rodeado de sangre.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado y cuando me quise dar cuenta, Kreacher estaba poniendo una enorme taza de café frente a mí mientras se preparaban mágicamente unas tostadas. Malfoy y Hermione no habían bajado, pero tampoco me moría por compartir con los dos un mismo espacio. Podía aceptar que estuvieran juntos, pero por ahora prefería evitar tener que compartir espacio con ellos. Si su relación duraba, tendría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme.

— Kreacher, ¿Cómo pasó la noche la señorita Parkinson? – le pregunté cuando puso frente a mí las tostadas. El elfo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como pensando que decir.

— Las pociones la hicieron delirar. Lo llamó mucho durante la noche, pero las heridas cicatrizaron y la fiebre mermo. Sus pies se salvaron por poco de tener que ser amputados después del frío al que fueron expuestos. Posiblemente necesite algo de terapia para su movimiento, pero nada exagerado. Para toda la sangre que perdió, la joven ha mejorado muy rápido. – mientras hablaba, Kreacher fue preparando una bandeja con alimentos variados. Ante mi cara de confusión me explicó que era para Parkinson.

— ¿Está despierta? – pregunté, y soné más emocionado de lo que imaginaría.

— Posiblemente. – fue la escueta respuesta de la criatura.

Pasaron muchas horas antes de que Kreacher volviera a hacer aparición frente a mí, horas que me dediqué a vagar por la casa y pensar qué demonios le diría a Parkinson cuando la viera. La chica posiblemente pensó que moriría, y de repente estaba viva y había sido salvada por nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter; alguna explicación tendría que dar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora del té y Kreacher fue a decirme que la chica había despertado, yo todavía no sabía qué demonios le iba a decir.

…

 _¿Dónde diablos estoy?_ Fue lo primero que pensé cuando desperté, llena de vendas y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo último que recuerdo es que recibí una maldición por la espalda cuando estaba a punto de desparecerme a casa de Draco para el velorio de Narcissa y que antes de caer al suelo alguien tomó mi cuerpo, después todo fue oscuridad. En algunos momentos recobré la conciencia, pero solo era capaz de escuchar como alguien se movía por la habitación en la que supongo que estoy. El cuerpo entero me duele y casi no puedo mover los pies.

Un chasquido a mi derecha me hizo saltar en mi lugar. Un viejo elfo doméstico me miraba con enormes ojos saltones color verde. Me hizo una enorme reverencia antes de hablar.

— El amo la está esperando afuera. ¿Puedo indicarle que pase?

— ¿Quién eres y quién demonios es tu amo? – pregunté agresivamente.

— Mi nombre es Kreacher, señorita, y mi amo es Harry Potter.

Perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto. Estoy en casa de Harry Potter, el héroe dorado. Como si quisiera tener algo que ver con él.

— Dile que pase. – le gruñí al elfo. La criatura nuevamente hizo una pequeña reverencia y con un chasquido desapareció. Un minuto después la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y por ella entró un tímido Harry Potter. Más alto de lo que lo recordaba, poco musculoso, pero con una mirada severa y decidida. Por unos segundos la habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio hasta que Potter se decidió por ser el primero en hablar.

— Hola. – dijo bajito.

— ¿En serio, Potter? ¿Casi muero en tu casa y lo único que puedes decir es hola? Esperaba más de ti, chico maravilla. – dije chasqueando la lengua y con una sonrisa burlona. Sé que no debo, que me salvó la vida sin razón alguna, pero es demasiado tentador molestarlo. Él parece leer mis pensamientos porque me devuelve la sonrisa y un poco más confiado se sienta en la silla que está al lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasó? – su tono ahora se escuchaba genuinamente preocupado.

— No sé. – respondí sinceramente. – Un momento estaba a punto de desaparecerme y al otro sentí la sangre salir por uno de mis costados. Antes de perder la conciencia sentí como alguien tomaba mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde me encontraste? – Potter se removió incómodo en su lugar.

— En un parque muggle que frecuento. No pensé que ningún otro mago o bruja supiera del lugar. Ni siquiera he llevado a Ron o Hermione. – me quedé mirando a Potter un minuto o dos antes de hablar.

— ¿Holland Park? – la sorpresa en su mirada no se hizo esperar. Sonreí. Claro que era ese parque.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Durante el verano frecuentaba mucho ese parque pues era el único donde se daban las sweett juliet, las flores favoritas de mi difunta madre. Y como no, un día te vi llegar al lugar, pero gracias a Merlín tuve tiempo de esconderme antes de que me vieras. No creí que quisieras tener cerca a la chica que quiso entregarte a Voldemort. Yo… - pero antes de poder escupir una estúpida disculpa, él me interrumpió.

— No te culpo. Hubiera hecho lo mismo. – ante mi mirada escéptica él se rectificó. – Quizá no hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero entiendo tus motivos, Parkinson. Tenías miedo, todos lo teníamos. Me costó mucho, pero te perdono. No solo por ese día, sino por los seis años anteriores que hiciste mi vida una miseria junto a Malfoy. Después de una guerra es estúpido seguir guardando rencores de la infancia.

— Bueno, gracias. Me has ahorrado el escucharme como una Hufflepuff pidiendo disculpas. – eso le arrancó una carcajada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – arqueé una ceja.

— Como la mierda. Todo me duele, y a penas puedo mover los pies. Pero estaré bien, siempre lo estoy. Durante la guerra tuve sufrimientos peores y mírame, sigo aquí. Y antes de que preguntes, hay cicatrices que no son visibles. Deberías saberlo, Potter. – él asintió comprendiendo mis palabras y no dijo nada más. Se puso de pie y me acercó una bandeja que estaba en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Mientras untaba mermelada a una de las tostadas le hice la pregunta que llevaba rondando por mi mente desde que supe donde estaba. — ¿Por qué me salvaste? – él parecía estar esperando la pregunta porque no tardo nada en contestar.

— Estoy cansado de la sangre, de la muerte. Estoy cansado de perder personas, contar cuerpos. Estoy cansado del desastre. Esto no es lo que se supone que fuera. ¿Dónde está la paz que venía después de Voldemort? ¿Dónde está la justicia, la empatía? Cuando te vi allí tirada, tan vulnerable, pero a la vez tan hermosa, sabía que tenía que hacer algo por ti; que no podía dejarte allí. Te atacaron, Parkinson, y ni siquiera sabes quien fue. Posiblemente nunca lo sepamos. Y si yo no te hubiese encontrado o hubiese salvado tu cuerpo se hubiese unido a la pila de cuerpos que hay en los sótanos del Ministerio. No me lo perdonaría. Llámalo complejo de héroe, pero _tenía_ que salvarte.

— ¿Sabes? Esperaba encontrarte en el velorio de Narcissa. – él me miró de manera interrogativa. – Sí, necesitaba hablar contigo. Disculparme quizás. Cerrar el ciclo en el que eras mi enemigo, porque ahora sé que nunca lo fuiste. Nuestros padres estaban en un bando y cuando nacimos nos arrastraron con ellos.

— Malfoy está con Hermione. – dijo de repente. Aunque de primera intención me fue raro y brusco su cambio de tema, entendí lo que quería decir. Los malos no éramos tan malos después de todo, al fin lo entendió.

— Los Slytherin no fuimos héroes y nunca lo seremos. Somos hijos de perdedores y llevamos la derrota en nuestras venas. En la guerra fuimos soldados sin gloria lanzados al territorio enemigo. Niños que creíamos que todo era un juego y no supimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos hasta demasiado tarde. Me alegra que Draco haya encontrado su redención, espero yo algún día también encontrar la mía.

…

Han pasado 3 años desde el día que encontré a Pansy Parkinson agonizando en aquel parque muggle. 2 años y medio desde que decidimos que podíamos ser amigos. Un año desde que dimos el paso de ser una pareja y hoy, en la boda de nuestros mejores amigos, le quiero proponer que pase el resto de su vida conmigo.

Decir que estoy nervioso es decir poco. Allí está ella, con su traje color marfil con detalles verdes, sentada sobre cojines con la novia y las damas de honor, invento de Luna. Se ve hermosa. Más hermosa que de costumbre. Con el pasar de los años no puedo evitar compararla cada vez más con aquellas flores que en medio del invierno trataban de florecer en el parque que la encontré. Porque Pansy Parkinson es eso, una luchadora en medio de cualquier tempestad. Ella no le tiene miedo a la tormenta, porque ella _es_ la tormenta.

La mirada de Luna se conecta con la mía y me sonríe tan pragmáticamente como siempre que sabe algo que otros no, y me guiña un ojo. Veo como le dice algo a Pansy y después me mira otra vez. Hermione, Ginny y las hermanas Greengrass sueltan risitas a la vez que Pansy se pone de pie y me mira directamente. Verde contra verde. Valentía contra astucia. Ella me sonrió mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba y eso bastó para desarmarme.

— Hola. – me dijo sin perder la sonrisa cuando me alcanzó. Yo le respondí la sonrisa nerviosamente y me sequé el sudor de las manos contra el pantalón.

— Hola. ¿Cómo la estas pasando? – _estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Ve al punto y ya._

— Normal. La boda quedó tan exquisita y elegante como se esperaría de un Malfoy y debo decir que no me avergonzaste completamente con el discurso. Aunque si me hubieses dejado ayudarte habría salido mejor.

— Sí, bueno, es que estaba concentrado en otra cosa. – ella se cruzó de brazos y compuso una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué era esa _otra cosa_ que te tenía **tan** concentrado? – _es ahora o nunca,_ pensé con aprensión.

— Aquel día en la habitación de Grimmauld Place, cuando estabas sanando, algo cambió entre nosotros y tuve un buen presentimiento. Aposté por eso presentimiento y aquí estamos. Tú y yo, dos personas tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidas. Sentirte cerca se sabía tan equivocado, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía evitarlo. Creo que, si no hubiese sido en ese momento, en algún otro momento me habría enamorado de ti. ¿Quién lo no haría? Me diste tu todo sin aun sabiendo que no tenía nada, que estaba tan roto como tú. Te convertiste en mi luz en medio de la oscuridad y mi calma en medio de la tempestad. Esto será difícil, será retador; pero quiero que apuestes por mí, así como yo lo hice por ti. Hay muchos mejores que yo allá afuera, lo sé, pero por favor no los encuentres. Déjame demostrarte que podemos funcionar. No te prometo que seré el novio que te regala flores cada semana, ni que iremos de cita en cita. No te prometo excesivos besos o demostraciones de afecto en público, pero te prometo que si me das la oportunidad te darás cuenta de cuan tuyo soy. Déjame sentirme completo a tu lado. Pansy, creo que las cosas imposibles se pueden conseguir, que los besos con los ojos cerrados son los únicos que cuentan, que las heridas no siempre cierran, y que todo el mundo se enamora alguna vez. Creo que quien te quiere se queda, que tiene más cuenta buscar a alguien que limitarse a esperarle, y que si no luchas por esa persona luego no puedes ir llorando por los rincones. Creo que nos empeñamos en hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que son. Creo que un mundo mejor es posible, y sobre todo creo en las personas que luchan para conseguirlo. Creo que después de llorar siempre hay quién te saca una sonrisa. Creo que hay que disfrutar del ahora. Creo en el destino, y creo que nosotros mismos lo elegimos. Y yo te elijo a ti como mi futuro, porque no sé hacia donde ir, pero contigo a mi lado cada mañana sé dónde quiero quedarme ¿Me harías el honor de recorrer el camino conmigo? – y me arrodillé como tantas veces había practicado frente al espejo y abrí la pequeña caja con el anillo.

— ¿Siempre quieres el protagonismo, no es así? Hace tres años tú y tu amargado elfo me salvaron, y cada día que pasa lo haces aún sin darte cuenta. Cada vez que sonríes o que me abrazas. Cada vez que dices algo que a oídos de cualquiera es ridículo, pero tú haces que suene hermoso. Y hoy, justamente hoy que nuestros mejores amigos se casaron, tu has decidido pedirme matrimonio. ¡Que descaro! Alguien tiene que detenerte. – vi como una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus finos labios y con voz alta y clara, para que todos la escucharan dijo – Lo siento, Potter, pero mi respuesta es no. Una verdadera lástima, de verdad, pero tienes que ser menos egocéntrico. Hoy es el día de los chicos. – se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y dándose la vuelta y arrastrando con la elegancia que la caracteriza la cola de su vestido caminó hasta encontrarse de nuevo con las chicas, dejándome arrodillado en el suelo.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras estaba recostado en la barra fulminando a Pansy con la mirada, mientras ella bailaba con Draco, una servilleta en forma de avión aterrizó a mi lado.

 _Pregúntame en casa, cuando estemos solos, sobre la cama, con menos ropa y más pasión._

 _Aunque la respuesta es sí. Para ti siempre tengo un sí, Potter._

 _Te amo,_

 _P._

Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Un día a la vez, mañana mi vida supondría otra aventura, pero con ella. Siempre con ella.

…

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? De verdad no hay mucho que pueda o quiera decir, este OS no me gusta para nada, pero tenía que cumplir con el tiempo estipulado y bueno, ya después tendré tiempo de editarlo y hacerlo decente. Por ahora aceptaré sus tomatazos convertidos en review.

La historia va para Bianca (CygnusDorado en ff) que hizo la fabulosa portada. Te amo un mundo, querida, gracias por todo. También para Carolina que desde el día 1 después de inscribirme estuvo leyendo cada idea que se iba formando en mi cabeza, para después ser despachada xD.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! El combustible de todo escritor es siempre tener alguien que lo lea.

Un abrazo,

Nat.

 _¿Me dejas un hashtag?_


End file.
